While luggage racks for automobiles have been made heretofore, the present rack incorporates tubular cross rails provided with a streamline cross section which functions to reduce wind noise, with the rotational or angular position of the cross rails being modifiable by means of retaining members in the form of flanged bosses provided at the opposite ends of the cross rails. By having the bosses formed separately from the associated stanchions, different bosses may be utilized for racks adapted for different style automotive vehicles without requiring that the entire stanchions per se be redesigned for each application. The bosses are secured to the associated stanchions and side rails by a novel locking arrangement by which only a single fastening element (screw) is required at each corner of the rack to secure the respective components together.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle luggage rack.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage rack wherein the support means for the transversely extending cross rail may be modified independently of the associated stanchion members.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage rack of the above character wherein the cross rails, side rails and associated stanchions may be connected by a single fastening element at each corner of the rack.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage rack, as above described, which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, is of a durable construction and will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.